1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
Stacking semiconductor dies is developed as capacity of a semiconductor memory apparatus becomes greater. Also, response speed is improved by making each of the stacked dies to independently operate.
However, it is hard to test such semiconductor memory apparatus because there is more limitation of a number of pins to test each of the semiconductor dies after stacking than to test individual semiconductor die. Therefore, it is hard to perform different tests on each of stacked semiconductor dies included in a semiconductor memory apparatus such as when the semiconductor memory apparatus operates in normal condition.